


The Fox and The Otter

by FredandGeorgeasaurusRex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredandGeorgeasaurusRex/pseuds/FredandGeorgeasaurusRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is working in the library, and Seamus helps her. Short & quite fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox and The Otter

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’m really sorry none of what Seamus says is in an Irish accent but when I tried to type in one it sounded like Hagrid so yeah… I just wrote this because there aren’t a lot of Seamiones out there and they are my favourite ship!!!! Xoxo  
> Disclaimer: Although I am working on persuading Warner Bros and JK Rowling to give me the rights to Harry Potter, it is not working very well yet. So I own nothing.

 

“Argggh!” said Hermione, scratching out her 6th attempt at the same sentence. “I cannot do this! I give up!”

 

“Hermione. You’re going to give yourself a brain hemorrhage if you carry on like that” said a joking Irish voice from across the table. Hermione looked up from her smudged and creased parchment, straight into the clear, blue eyes of one Seamus Finnegan.

 

“Seamus! I’m serious! I have been working on this…ridiculous Advanced Runes translation for days now and I cannot work out any of it!”

 

Seamus seemed to hesitate before replying, “I can help you.”

 

Hermione scoffed, ignoring politeness in her frazzled state. “Seamus. You didn’t even take the normal Runes class, let alone the Advanced one! You won’t understand a letter of it.”

 

“Try me”, he said softly, “I bet it’s not that hard to figure out.”

 

So, with an openly disbelievingly expression on her face, she handed over her Runes sheet. That expression rapidly changed into disbelief and then suspicion and Seamus quickly worked through the translation with a pencil and started making notes.

 

Hermione snatched it from him, glancing up worriedly about the fact that someone might have - for once - bested her at something.

 

“Seamus…” she said with awe, “this is perfect. This is it!” She grabbed her quill and started writing rapidly, ink splattering on her nose as she did so. Seamus watched her for a few seconds before she looked up.

 

“Wait… how did you manage to translate it all so fast?”#

 

“Me cousin Fergus an’ I used to write in Runes all the time when we were young…we liked having our own secret code that none of our parents could understand! Course, I mostly use it for swearing now, since that new teacher can understand the Gaelic ones.”

 

Hermione giggled, and then blushed violently.

 

‘What’s the matter?’ asked Seamus, ‘Yeh’s gone redder than McGonagall that time I accidentally made her robes invisible!’

 

Hermione laughed at the memory, and then added ‘And if I remember rightly, they caught fire shortly afterwards and when you tried to put the fire out with your wand, you only succeeded in making sparks shoot out of her hat!’

 

The two both fell into a laughing fit, remembering how angry and embarrassed the strict Scottish woman had been.

 

‘Don’t laugh too hard, eh though Hermione’, Seamus added indignantly, ‘I was in detention for the rest o’ the term!’

 

Hermione didn’t stop laughing – she had now gone into the silent laughter phase, and was practically in hysterics. Seamus was looking at her quizzically now, wondering what on earth had made the slightly mad-looking brown haired witch fall into such paroxysms of laughter.

 

‘Hermione seriously. It’s not that funny. Please don’t faint, or die, or explode. Hey, I bet the Slytherins cursed you! I will so get them! They will not be getting away with this any longer – I have to protect you.’

 

Hermione simply laughed even harder at his serious face, and then spent the next minute trying to breathe in a steady, human pattern again. When she had sort of recovered, she said to Seamus: ‘It’s not the actual event – it’s what I heard McGonagall say to Snape afterwards!’

 

‘Which was….?’

 

‘“It wasn’t the exact situation I’d hoped Seamus Finnegan would see my underwear in, but hey, you’ve got to be grateful for what you get. Good thing I was wearing those sexy ones you got me for Christmas, Severus”.’

 

One look at Seamus’ horrified and disgusted face set Hermione off all over again. Between waves of laughter, she gasped ‘McGonagall…fancies…you!!!’

 

Seamus was beginning to see the funny side now, and was laughing as well, rolling around in the library’s squishy armchair. He was still staring at her in shock, and then finally whispered, ‘Why McGonagall, eh? Why couldn’t it have been you?’, not realizing that Hermione had heard every word.

 

 


End file.
